1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a road milling machine for working road or ground surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such road milling machines are known, for example, from EP 0 836 659.
With such road construction machinery, in particular small milling machines, good manoeuvrability of the road milling machine is of the essence. Such road milling machine must not only be suitable for straight-ahead travel and normal cornering procedures, for example, but must additionally be able to follow the course of narrow bends, for example, when negotiating around traffic islands or a manhole cover.
In the known small milling machines, the milling drum therefore ends nearly flush with one outer side of the machine frame, the so-called zero-clearance side. Due to this arrangement, it is possible to mill very close along obstacles. It has also already been known for this purpose to pivot the rear wheel located on the zero-clearance side inwards, relative to the zero-clearance side, from an outer end position to an inner end position in front of the milling drum.
The possibility to follow the course of very narrow bends on said zero-clearance side is of particular importance as it enables highly precise milling operations to be performed around very small obstacles. It has therefore already been known in such road milling machines to design differently large steering angles for a cornering procedure to the inside or to the outside respectively, relative to said zero-clearance side, in particular to design an especially large steering angle for a cornering procedure to the outside.
It is understood that, when the manoeuvrability is improved, the range of possible applications and the economic efficiency of such road milling machine can be improved.